Mine
by LightEmUp616
Summary: Draco is reliving his childhood in ways he hoped he'd never have too, with a girl he has always loved from afar. Review!
1. Chapter 1

I heard a knock on my door. In my distress, I had forgotten to lock the door in the first place and most of the people on my floor knew that I did that quite frequently and took the liberty of letting themselves in most of the time. The only person who ever knocked, exactly three times in a row, spaced out in 2 second intervals, was… Hermione Granger?

Why would she come back to me? Why was she anywhere near my door? We had broken up 2 months prior and she hadn't shown any interest in me since. She flitted about Hogwarts in her knee length skirts and subtly revealing tops, per usual, paying no attention to my snarky remarks or the fact I stole all of her parchment paper during Potions just so she would have to ask me for some.

I was desperate, true, but she was worth getting desperate over. So sweet, so smart. Always logical. A mudblood, but still. She was okay with our secret love. The love we made in the broom closet. The secret kisses behind the paintings. The fake hatred we put on to fool everyone. I finally got up after a few minutes of honestly being puzzled and opened the door to find her standing there. Curly hair half out of it's clip, white top torn a bit at the chest, her skirt flipped up at the hem and what was that on her thighs? Blood? I looked at her face a bit closer and found she had a black eye as well. "Bloody hell, Granger. You look awful. What happened to you? Spell gone wrong?" I asked her, halfway covering up my honest concern.

She whimpered as she collapsed onto the carpet in front of me. "Shit.." I picked her up and carried her over to my bed. She was lighter than I remembered, not that she was heavy to begin with. I brushed her hair out of her face and took in the damage. Suddenly I remembered the blood. I pulled down her cream colored tights and knickers and took a look. It wasn't like I hadn't seen her naked before. No external damage but she oozed blood. From inside. Like someone had…. No. Nobody is dumb enough to touch my Hermione. No one knew she was my Hermione. What had she done? Had she started dating someone else? Had they forced themselves on her? I leaned over the bed and vomited onto my black rug. Impossible. I undressed her and wiped her down with several warm wet clothes and then preformed a cauterizing spell on her lady bits. She wasn't a virgin, so someone had to have been pretty forceful with her. I rolled her over gently to look at her back where there were shards of glass embedded in her precious skin.

I preformed another spell to draw out foreign objects and bandaged her up. I threw her dirty clothes in a pile of things I needed to wash and put her in a pair of my black silk boxers and a Slytherin green tee shirt. I brushed her curls and waited for her to wake up. I needed to know who had done this to her. She was precious. With that ivory skin, rosy cheeks and curly hair. She had done some growing up since first year. Her once awkwardly small nose now formed a perfect ski slope and her once muddy eyes became a pure emerald green color. She had traded in her frizzy, mousy brown locks for subtly highlighted dark blonde spiral curls. And her body was amazing.

Perfectly curvy but yet so slender. You know, if she had just had rough sex and decided to come rub it in my face, then I was going to be pissed. Wait, I had no right to be pissed. I had no claim on her after she left me. But she still had an unintentional claim on me. I hadn't made love to anyone, had sex even, with anyone since her. I don't think I could. Pansy Parkinson tried to seduce me. In a frilly black dress, which made her look bulbous, and cheap red lipstick, I told her no. I walked off and went to bed. You know, at first, I wasn't sure why I liked her.

Maybe it was that one day in Charms. She was wearing a black button down, unbuttoned just enough, with a red and yellow short plaid skirt. She had on her black knee high socks and black Mary Jane heels. She knew she looked good. She flipped those curls around and reapplied her rosy lipstick. I had just been assigned her for my partner for all of Snape's class assignments and I still remember the fake look of disgust that crossed her face. She winked at me for whatever reason and I saw it as a green light. I immediately started talking to her. She was shy at first but opened up to me, in more ways than one, after a while. We started skipping class and stayed at Hogwarts on the weekends and holidays. Then we started making love. Whenever we could. Anywhere and everywhere.

Then we started fighting. More and more over the Parkinson girl who constantly fawning over me and the way I chewed my food too loudly and how I swayed my hips like a cocky bastard when I walked down the halls. Hell, I was a cocky bastard. I was proud of it. So she left me. With a note folded neatly into the crevice of my Potions book. So Hermione, I thought. Quiet but powerful. I seemed unaffected to her but I was crushed inwardly. Very crushed. I loved her and her sexy little body. That tight little body. My little body. Now she shows up at my door with obvious evidence that someone had been tampering with my property. My mudblood. I wouldn't stand for this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx First chapter complete! Like it? I'll write more if you guys review this for me. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy, get away from me." She lazily swatted a hand at me and grumbled a profanity as she rolled over, 2 hours later. Those were the first words out of her mouth, after I had repaired her. I chuckled, "How ungrateful of you, Granger. I thought you'd be a little more appreciative. Considering.." "Considering what? That Ron was pissed off at me because I still had your underwear in my laundry? Pissed that I hadn't deleted your number? That your spell book was still in my book collection? No, I don't appreciate you, thanks. You caused this." She remained rolled over but I could feel the eyes in the back of her head burning holes in my skull. "This? What did he do to you?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

"You saw. The bruises. The bleeding. He got mad. I was defenseless. He broke my wand." That bastard. He broke her wand. Her only defense against a big, muscular Quidditch team captain. "Why'd you let him do this to you, Grainger? Merlin, you must've had some trick up your sleeve." "Not this time. I was just studying in the common room when I felt his hands. They were everywhere before he petrified me." He froze her. She felt everything and couldn't fight back. Or scream. I would have heard her. Saved her. She was right outside my door and I didn't know it. "I never thought he'd do something like that. He said I was cheating, and that if I was going to give my body to you that I should give it to him too." She said, still not facing me.

I gently rolled her over to look at the nasty bruise encasing her left emerald green eye. She look bewildered as she reached up and touched my face. "Please don't let him get me again.." She begged me. Begged me. She never begged, not for anything. I cradled her. "It's not really your fault, you know." She said against my chest. "I shouldn't of messed around with so many boys.. I really am just a dirty mudblood." Mudblood. It sent a sharp pain through my chest to hear her call herself this. This horrible word that only I could call her when she was writhing around under me in a fit of passion and pleasure. That word was unspeakable any other time.

"Stop that. You can't call yourself that." I fought back tears. "Why not? That's the only word he could seem to utter when he hurting me. It must be true if someone can say it with that much hatred behind it." She said it so nonchalantly, it scared me. Like she'd heard it her whole life. Maybe because she had. I was the one who threw the word out so venomously in first year. You know, Ron had protected her back then. He protected her from me, not that I would actually hurt her like he had. All I ever thought about her was how amazing she was. How much more brilliant than me that she was. How stupid I looked in comparison in Potions when she would raise that dainty little hand and utter some spell, that I had been struggling with, and make it seem flawless. Snape always had a fascination with her as well, and she took my place as his top student. After a while, I saw how fulfilled it made her feel and how happy she was so I stopped trying to one up her by third year. I let her be. But I couldn't leave her be now, she needed me. "Can we just forget this happened? I just want to sleep." It was only five o clock in the afternoon but it looked like she'd been through hell. "Sure, Hermione. Sleep." I said her first name for the first time in what felt like years, and rolled over for her to place her head on my chest but she didn't. She remained lying still on her back, eyes closed. I didn't question it, maybe she was sore. It broke my heart but I turned onto my side and watched her sleep. I watched her lie motionless for 6 hours. After the sixth hour, she started moving around a lot, and suddenly started screaming. I jumped up startled and gently started to shake her awake. "Hermione.. wake up, love." I stroked her hair as calmly as I could. "No…stop…" She groaned, thrusting her hips upward. She threw her arm out and truned over. "Hermione!" I said a little louder, grabbing her so she wouldn't fall off the bed. She screamed at my touch and her eyes flew open. She threw a right hook at my face and I blocked it, thanks to the many drunken fights I'd put up with from Blaise. She was awake now but still panicking. I had to do something. I gently took her arms in my hands and held them. She was sitting up, breathing heavily and looking at something just past my head. I knew what she was seeing. He'd cursed her to see him in her dreams. That was my punishment as a child from my father. He'd curse me to see him hurting me or my mother in my dreams and his silhouette would linger on the wall in front of me for about two minutes. Just long enough to scare me and add to my nightmares. "It's not real, it's not real.." I chanted to her. Her breathing slowed after about ten minutes of me telling her it wasn't real. I held her hands until she finally went slack. She collapsed into me and I stroked her hair. "Why am I like this?" She croaked out. "Shhh..love, your fine. Your ok." She climbed onto my lap and I noticed she was bleeding again on my lap. She must of ripped open the stitches I'd put into her with all of that flailing. "Hermione, I have to fix your stitches. Is that okay with you?" I asked, I had to stitch her up before she damaged herself even further. She looked at me, absoloutely terrified. She nodded slowly but still clung to my neck. I gently leaned back with her and laid her down, prying her arms off of me. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get my wand." She nodded and I grabbed my wand off of the nightstand. I need you to take those off." I gestured to the boxers and she slowly removed them. I spread her legs just enough to see the damaged areas. She had a few things internally, I guessed her cervix, that were bruised but closer to surface was her split open clitoris and her walls were scraped to bits. Like someone used a razor or something. After I was finished, I helped her dress again and changed the sheets. I still couldn't believe the damage that had been done. She never fell back asleep, afraid of the nightmares, but finally allowed me to lay there with her. I stroked her hair, ignoring the flinches she would make when I touched her. "Don't stop that, please. I like it, your not hurting me.." She whispered into my neck. "I won't stop." This whole day had been a blur. One minute I'm sitting on my bed, drinking a beer and watching the muggle fights on the television and the next, I'm picking up a broken Hermione off of my floor and stitching up her lady bits. I learned how to do that when I was about 9 years old. I was playing in my room with a new miniature Hogwarts Express that I'd just gotten for my birthday when I heard my mother screaming in pain from her bedroom and my father yelling at her. I crept down the hallway and, against my better judgement, I peeked in the doorway.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? You want to tell me no? Go ahead, bitch. Tell me no. I like doing this to you." A young Narcissa was being held by her long white blond hair by a much larger, more muscular, young Lucius. "Please, be quiet! Draco will hear." She begged. "You think I care about him? He did nothing but ruin your body and what used to be the best pussy I'd ever had. You shouldn't have told me no if you didn't want him to hear me taking what's mine anyway." He was raping her. She cried silently until he was done. He dropped her and adjusted himself as he Flooed to the nearest bar. Narcissa lay there, naked and bleeding from places that Draco had never even heard of before. He ran to her. "Mother?" "Draco, go play. I'm okay." She wiped the blood from her legs and tried to stand but fell down. "My wand.." Draco grabbed it off the nightstand and handed it to her. "No, I need you to do something for me.." All of her dignity was lost that day as she taught her son how to heal rape wounds inflicted by his own father. _

I ran my hands through my hair as I remembered that day. That was the first of many times that I had to heal her. Until he finally beat her so bad that she just died. I wanted to kill him after that but he was the Dark Lord's best soilder. I couldn't take him from The Dark Lord. So he lives. In the same manor that he committed all of those horrible incidients. I haven't been back since she died two years ago, I hoped I would never have to heal another woman like that.

Like the 2nd chapter? Give me feedback please!


End file.
